This invention relates to pulse detonation systems, and more particularly, to a ground-based simple cycle pulse detonation combustion engine for power generation.
With the recent development of pulse detonation combustors (PDCs) and engines (PDEs), various efforts have been underway to use PDC/Es in practical applications, such as in aircraft engines and/or as means to generate additional thrust/propulsion, such as in ground based power generation systems. Further, there are efforts to employ PDC/E devices into “hybrid” type engines which use a combination of both conventional gas turbine engine technology and PDC/E technology in an effort to maximize operational efficiency. It is for either of these applications that the following discussion will be directed. It is noted that the following discussion will be directed to “pulse detonation combustors” (i.e. PDCs). However, the use of this term is intended to include pulse detonation engines, and the like.
Because of the recent development of PDCs and an increased interest in finding practical applications and uses for these devices, there is an increasing interest in increasing their operational and performance efficiencies, as well as incorporating PDCs in such a way so as to make their use practical.
In some applications, attempts have been made to replace standard combustion stages of engines with a PDC. However, because of the large-scale unsteadiness of the PDCs, the use of traditional turbine engine components designed for steady flow would be inappropriate resulting in significant performance penalty. Additionally, because of the forces and stresses involved, the use of traditional turbine engine components can be impractical. This is due to the very high pressure and temperature peaks generated by PDC operation.
It is known that the operation of PDCs creates extremely high pressure peaks and oscillations both within the PDC and upstream and downstream components, as well as generating high transient heat loads within the PDC tubes and surrounding components. Because of these high temperatures and pressure peaks and oscillations during PDC operation, it is difficult to develop operational systems which can sustain long term exposure to these repeated high temperature and pressure peaks/oscillations. This is particularly true when trying to employ traditional turbine engine components, such as high pressure and low pressure temperature stages. Further, the use of traditional gas turbine engine configurations can result in the engine unstarting, particularly the compressor portion. This is because of flow oscillations which can propagate upstream due to the PDC operation.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved method of implementing PDCs in turbine based engines and power generation devices, which address the drawbacks discussed above.